1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electronic device that uses a hold switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most handheld devices include a manual hold switch for locking the input devices of a portable electronic device. The hold switch typically includes two positions: ON and OFF. When the switch is in the OFF position, the user is allowed to make entries using the input devices. When the switch is in the ON position, the input devices are locked and therefore the user is prevented from making entries. This feature can be used to prevent accidental entries when the device is stowed.
Unfortunately, in some portable electronic devices especially those that are continuously being stowed and used, the hold switch can be a nuisance as it can almost double the number of actions a user must make to make an entry. For example, in the case of a handheld music player, in order to select a song when the device is in their pocket, a user removes the device from their pocket, turns OFF the hold switch, then makes a selection using the input device (e.g., scroll through list using scroll device, and select a song using a button). Once a song has been selected, the user then turns ON the hold switch, and places the device back in their pocket. The user performs at least three actions, two of which are associated with locking and unlocking the input devices.
In lieu of the above, a new hold feature is desired especially one that reduces the number of actions that need to be taken by a user.